


For Science

by InfernalPume



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Human, goofy as all fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dorks decide to go at it for the first time and boy are they bad at it. Commission for Zoso, featuring his two characters Yullma and Kirk. Silly and cheesy as all fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

Yullma sat up in bed as if she had been struck by lightning. For a moment she just lay there, holding her shoulders as she panted and made fists in her nightclothes. Her eye stared out into the darkness, taking in her room, her things, and finally Ciaran. He lay with his back to her, the blanket curled over his shoulder. This comforted her at first, before she realized his chest wasn’t rising and falling normally.

 

“Ciaran.” She said softly, “I know you’re awake.”

 

Ciaran shot up from his sleeping position and turned around, a nervous glance in his eyes as he looked over her. “You aren’t...uh…hurt are you?” he asked, hands twitching as he debated resting them on her shoulders.

 

Yullma shook her head as she leaned forward to rest her cheek against his chest. “No, just nightmares…again.” Silence stretched for a while before she added. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

 

“Not at all!” he added, a bit too enthusiastically, “I was actually worried that if I slept I wouldn’t hear Todd if he woke up! So its better that you woke me up so uh…now we can both hear him?” he rubbed his neck.

 

Yullma’s ears drooped with relief. He was lying, making up whatever came to mind first, but she didn’t mind. Absently her eye wandered to the door, where Todd’s room lay on the other side. Since the breathing apparatus had been removed Todd had been well behaved, almost happy. This was a relief to both of them.

 

“So uh…”

 

Yullma blinked as she was pulled from her thinking with the sound of Ciaran’s voice. She looked at him, and he seemed very uncomfortable again.

 

“You mind uh…” he said, rubbing his neck, “Calming down?”

 

Yullma saw that there was frost on his breath, and her ears drooped once more. These days she didn’t feel how cold she made things, a product of her new powers.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said shortly, embarrassed and ashamed, “I’ll just…” she moved to get out of bed. Maybe she could sleep on the sofa in the workshop, she didn’t want Ciaran to be freezing because of her.

 

As she moved to get out of bed, she was stopped with the sensation of something big and warmed wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her back.

 

“Please don’t go,” Ciaran said, holding her against his chest.

 

Yullma blinked, and felt the warmth of his skin underneath the thin nightshirt. She shivered a little, and looked up at him. There he was, staring down with concern and affection as he always did. Gently she turned in his arms until her chest faced his, her legs hanging over his sides. Reaching up her claw brushed against the hair of his cheek, and she cupped it there.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” he said in a worried voice, “I’m just worried…are you too cold?”

 

Yullma shook her head,, “No…no I don’t feel the cold anymore…” she put her hands over her arms, “I just feel…not warm…if that makes sense.”

 

Lifting his head and placing his chin above hers Ciaran thought for a moment. “Well then,” he said matter of factly, “Do you want to warm up?”

 

In his arms Yullma twitched suddenly. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well I read a book somewhere that tells you how to help with hypothermia!” Ciaran said looking down again. “You have to take off the cold clothes and press against something warm!” he chuckled, “Its scientific!”

 

Suddenly Yullma blushed in his arms. “And by something warm you mean by what…Ciaran?” she asked, which seemed to make him droop a little.

 

“Hrm. What DO I mean?” he asked, leaning back a bit to look around the room. Finding nothing of substance he pursed his lips. “Well the book said body heat would work.” Again he leaned back and removed his shirt.

 

“W-what?!” Yullma said, eyes growing wide as he removed his clothing. She hadn’t seen him naked since they were children, and he definitely looked…a lot different now. Blushing madly she covered her eyes with her claws, before peeking through them to look at his chest. Sparks but was he muscular.

 

Ciaran looked down at himself, but it was hard to see if he was blushing under that beard of his. “If you’re uncomfortable we can just not,” he said, rubbing his neck again.

 

With a deep breath Yullma lowered her claws and looked at him head on. “No…this is fine…” she looked down at the buttons of her nightclothes, and with shaking claws went about unbuttoning them.

 

It seemed Ciaran hadn’t thought about this part of the deal, as he looked away like the ‘gentleman’ he was. It wasn’t until Yullma’s chest was exposed that she remembered human females had lumps of fat on their chest to attract males, a trait asura did not share. What if he didn’t like her chest? What if he wanted the lumps of fat? She began to cover herself up, but as Ciaran spied her out of the corner of his eyes he stopped her.

 

“None of that!” he said, in that high maniacal voice that told he was nervous. Very quickly he brought out his arms and hugged her chest against his. His skin was hot, and smelled oddly comforting to her.

 

Feeling his chest pressed against her skin she suddenly felt warmth flowing in her belly. “Its working!” she said, looking up at him, “I feel warmer!”

 

However when she looked up into Ciaran’s face, he seemed distracted by something. Her ears drooped. “Whats the matter?”

 

At her words he twitched a bit, as if he was caught doing something bad. “Nothing, just uh…that painting is really nice, isnt it?” Yullma turned her head as far as she could still being pressed against him to study it. She supposed it was but why was he thinking about that?

 

“Yes, I suppose-“ she froze when she felt something twitching against her waist. Her ears perked when she felt it, and it was gone before she could really feel it. Was that..?

 

Oh sparks.

 

She went back to pressing her face against his chest. He began to babble, something about how art really wasn’t something he thought about and some story about an asura he met in the guild hall once. She listened to the story half heartedly before suddenly interrupting him.

 

“I could be warmer,” she said, shakily.

 

Ciaran looked down at her with wide eyes as she pulled away, exposing her chest to him. Though she didn’t have any breasts to speak of, her nipples stood erect on her chest, pointing out. For a moment she couldn’t look at him, then noticed how intensely he stared at her. She coughed into a fist.

 

“R-right!” Ciaran said, looking guiltily into her face, “What did you mean.”

 

Yullma wriggled as she looked down at her claws, which were folding over the fingers nervously. “Well…” she said, looking back up to him, “You can…touch me if you like…”

 

Instantly she regretted this decision as Ciaran looked like he had been hit by a stampeding minotaur. She went to cover herself up again but he stopped her.

 

“I can?” he asked, smiling somewhat, “You wont get mad?”

 

A laugh came from Yullma’s throat without her realizing it was there.

 

“Of course you can, if you like…” she leaned back to expose her chest, maybe give the illusion something was there. “I’ll give it a try if you will.”

 

Ciarian nodded and lifted his hands, his fingers twitching before he took a deep breath and pressed them to her chest, wrapping around her sides with the rather large thumbs resting over her collarbone. Yullma sucked in a breath. Compared to her chilled body his hands were warm, and she hadn’t realized she could feel so sensitive there. Other women, most notably Skapper when drunk, had described it as sort of tickling between your legs when you were touched a certain way, but a certain someone you liked. It meant you were ready to do that other thing. Biting her lip Yullma stared up at Ciaran’s face.

 

“You can take that off…if you like,” she said, trying to sound brave as she gestured to what remained of his nightclothes.

 

For a moment all that came out of Ciarian’s mouth was more babbling, the starts of words and sentences before he took another breath.

 

“That could be…fun.” He finally said in a voice that told her he was hiding something. She had some idea of what it was.

 

Leaning back in the bed Yullma’s claws went to slide her panties down her body and legs, tossing them to the side and sitting back up cross-legged. As she sat up she got another look at Ciaran, who had also removed what little clothing remained. Yullma covered her hand with her mouth and remembered that there were indeed key differences between human and asuran anatomy. With a gulp Yullma just stared for a moment, before looking up to Ciaran’s face.

 

“We don’t…have to?” Ciaran said, turning into a question as he still had his hopes up.

 

Yullma shook her head.

 

“We can give it a try.” She said up a little, “And if it…doesn’t work…we just stop!” she laughed, “Scientific.”

 

Ciarian grinned then forced the grin off his face. Rubbing his neck he forced out a chuckle. “Yeah. Scientific.”

 

What followed was an awkward sequence where Kirk tried to climb on top of her, but it quickly became apparent his legs were too long and his body too heavy to avoid crushing her completely. Mortified, Yullma covered her eyes with her claws, despite not being able to see with one, and willed herself to spontaneously combust. When they both gave up there was silence for a bit.

 

“Well…” Ciaran added after what felt like minutes, “There’s other ways to do this right?”

 

Yullma nodded a bit too quickly. “Right! Of course!”

 

Ciaran rubbed his chin as he sat back. “You should probably go on top, since you’re lighter.” He said with a smile, “And…yeah.”

 

Again Yullma nodded as she gulped and climbed into his lap. She looked down at his member between her legs and hoped that it would at least fit a little bit.

 

“Ready?” Ciaran asked, putting his hands on her hips.

 

“Lets try it…” Yullma said, nodding as she braced herself on his chest.

 

Gently she lowered her hips down, and expected it to slide in but it…didn’t. She tried again, a bit more forcefully. Still wouldn’t go in. She frowned and sat back, positioning herself so it might go in easier. Still nothing. By this point Yullma was blushing madly and Ciaran was trying not to laugh. Whether it was because he was nervous or actually found the situation humorous was yet to be determined. Finally Yullma collapsed onto Ciaran’s chest, hiding her face.

 

“Well we tried…” Ciaran said, trying to compose himself.

 

At Yullma’s groan he cleared his throat and tried again. “I think I might know why it didn’t work…”

 

Yullma looked up at him, “And why would that be.”

 

“Well,” Ciaran said, “Usually when you need to put things together and the fit is sorta…tight…you need oil or grease or something to slide it in properly.”

 

It was all Yullma could do to stare at him blankly. He coughed again.

 

“Same principle, I should think.” He said with a half smile, his thumb stroking her side gently.

 

“But we don’t have any proper lubrication… and I am not putting oil down there.” Yullma said, a bit more firm than she might have needed to but she didn’t know what he thought was acceptable.

 

“You’re right and you’re right,” Ciaran said, “But…I thought of something else that might work…” His fingers dug into her sides as he lifted her and slid himself down so his face was between her legs.

 

Yullma turned a lighter shade of pink as he looked down at him, him grinning like an idiot.

 

“W-what are you doing?” she stammered, fiddling with her fingers again.

 

“Lubricating,” Ciaran answered, “If that’s alright.”

 

With a sigh Yullma tried to get her blush to go away. “Go ahead.”

 

Looking at the backboard of the bed Yullma tried to prepare herself for whatever was coming. It didn’t work. She sucked in a short breath as she felt his tongue slide across her lips, and her eye rolled back a bit as her mouth hung open. She gripped his hair and bit her lip, focusing only on the tongue swirling around her clit.

 

“Mind loosening up a little?” Ciaran said, making Yullma blush.

 

“W-what? You cant even fit your tongue?” she asked, mortified.

 

“Uh. No. Haven’t tried actually. I meant on my hair…”

 

“Oh.” Yullma snatched her claws back. “There you go…”

 

Ciaran chuckled and continued, poking at the entrance and making Yullma wiggle.

 

“Careful…” she whined, making fists over her belly with nothing better to do.

 

It was strange, feeling it wriggling around down there. Yullma almost lost herself a little feeling him explore her, until he went to move her down again.

 

“W…what?” She asked again, she was saying that a lot tonight.

 

“I think its…uh…wet enough now,” Ciaran said awkwardly, “Now we try the other bit. For science!”

 

As Ciaran moved up so she was back in position, Yullma looked down. Pressing the head of his cock against her lips it did seem like it would slide in easier.

 

Again they prepared each other to begin, Ciaran taking a deep breath before slowly pushing Yullma down. Yullma yelped as he was barely inside, but she still felt him hit against something, stopping them from going any further.

 

“Are you alright?” Ciaran asked, looking worriedly at her.

 

Frowning, Yullma looked down and realized with some embarrassment what it was.

 

“This is a thing that girls have…” she said, “You just…just have to keep going.”

 

Ciaran swallowed and nodded, pushing her hips down. At first all Yullma felt was pain as her hymen tore, little tears pooling at the side of her working eye. Again Ciarian stopped, mortified by the tears, and ready to launch her of and never touch her again, but Yullma shook her head.

 

“It has to be this way the first time,” she said soothingly, “It’ll stop hurting in a bit, or so I’m told.”

 

“If you’re sure…” Ciarian nodded, though he still frowned.

 

“I’m 89% positive,” Yullma assured him, then to prove it slid down the rest of the way.

 

Even with a broken hymen Ciaran’s full length was a lot to take in. The differences in human and asuran anatomy had often come up in their relationship, but never so glaringly as right now.

 

It still hurt when Yullma rose, and continued to as she fell again for the next two thrusts. However, once his cock was wet with her natural fluids, it began to slide in and out more easily. Now that she wasn’t distracted by the pain and stretching, Yullma could feel the tip ramming deep inside her. She let out a high pitched moan, gripping hard at Ciaran’s chest.

 

Before long Yullma was panting, feeling her body rise in heat as Ciaran thrust into her. Yullma was so preoccupied with how she was feeling, that she didn’t see the expression on Ciarans face. His head was tilted back, eyes closed with concentration as he felt how tight she was.

 

Spurred on by her little noises, he kept going at that slow pace, treating her as if she were made of glass. As time went on Yullma managed to look up at him and mumble something about going faster. This made his eyes widen as he nodded shakily, doing as she said. This only got a louder response from his teensy lover, raking her claws down his chest. It didn’t hurt much, he was used to worse and she kept them filed, instead feeling like an itch he hadn’t realized was there was being scratched.

 

In his mind, they could stay like this for hours, the entire night even. But as it usually goes, such was not the case from a physical standpoint, as Ciaran was quickly discovering. He contorted his face and tried to hold on, but at that moment Yullma tensed up. Feeling her insides squeeze his member he couldn’t hold on anymore, and came inside her.

 

Yullma widened her eyes as she felt his essence drip out of her, and for a few stupid moments worried about pregnancy, before remembering that was impossible.

 

For a while all they did was lay together, panting at the night’s experimentation.

 

“You feel a lot warmer…” Ciarain said finally, placing his large hand on her back.

 

Yullma chuckled against his chest.

 

“I feel warmer.” She told him gently. “We might have to use this…method…in future.”

 

Ciaran chuckled and lay back, his thumb making circles in her back. “I can’t say I’ll disagree,” he admitted, “For science.”


End file.
